Phenomenon: Digidestened
by Digifan316
Summary: I don't want to spoil anything
1. Evidence

****

PHENOMENON: DIGIDESTENED

Part 1

BY DIGIFAN 3:16

Note: This takes place a few weeks after the Dark Masters saga. In this story, the Digidestened forgot about their adventures in Digiworld and almost the entire world forgot what happened when Myotismon was in Japan. Why am I writing it this way? If I told, it would ruin the story. Also, I'm going to put in that a news company had cameras record most of the events, including when the Digidestened were abducted so the story would make sense. Go easy on me, this is my first story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, the Digidestened, or anything else from the show. In fact, the only character I own is Brian Smiley. So Fox, just kick back, relax, enjoy and more importantly: DON'T SUE! Now, on with the story.

Note 2: This is a corrected version of my story because I misdated the fight at Highten View Terrace, and I used the wrong tag and crest. Now, on with the story.

Somewhere in Japan, a huge gray van is driving along the city streets as the driver prepares a video. As the camera buzzes on, the brown haired, plain black T-shirt wearing driver begins talking:

"Video Journal #1 of the 'Window to another world case,' research on the recent unexplained events in Japan. June 2nd, 2000, 9:32p.m.

Well here I am, returning to the area that convinced me to do independent research on strange or unexplainable events. It all started 4 years ago, when I was 23 and vacationing hear with my family, when I saw 2 weird creatures, a mutated bird, and a T-rex with horns on its head, fight in middle of this very city for a few minutes, then they disappeared.

Now here I am, 4 years later, at age 27, investigating what I saw. What convinced me to come here was what I saw in the evening news back in the U.S. The news showed a different monster, a giant bug, but in the same area and from then on I recorded the news.

While recording the news, I saw what look like land, but in the sky. I also saw eight unknown kids and creatures taken to that world. Then, when they came back, minus the monsters, a boy with glasses was about to talk to a reporter when I ran out of tape, so I left to get another one. 

When I came back, to my surprise, the boy couldn't remember what he was talking about, or why he was out in the middle of the night, and the same went for everyone else. Even the U.S. anchorwoman couldn't remember why they had footage from Japan. Something tells me I was lucky that my tape ran out, or I would have forgotten about it too.

Now, I'm going to find those eight kids, check out the area of the fight four years ago, and more importantly, find out why."

Few minutes later...

"Video Journal #1 continued. Looking back at the archives, I found that a few days before the unexplainable events, a number of people have been sent to the hospital for blood loss. What's so unusual about this is that the victims were ether near or at this park. Therefor, I can conclude this is where the events started.

Using my metal detector and shovel, I am hoping to find a clue that..."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Bingo! Time to dig."

Two minutes later:

"What the...? A glove with toy claws, a hand held video game, a key, and a necklace with a weird symbol that looks like sun, but it has a pink background?" 

But, just as Brian picked up the glove:

"Wait a minute, these claws aren't plastic, they're metal. But, I've never seen any metal this dark before."

Next Time: Will Brian get to the bottom of this mystery, and why is there a key? Find out as Phenomenon: Digidestened continues


	2. Strange Encounter

****

PHENOMENON: DIGIDESTENED PT. 2

BY

DIGIFAN3:16

Disclaimer: I will not read this! (BANG) O.K, O.K! I don't own th-th (BANG) the digidestened, Fox does (BANG) AND BANDI! I only own Brian Smiley. I mention all of this (BANG) under my own free will. Now, on with the story (It better be good!) IT WILL! IT WILL!

"Video Journal #2: 'Window to another world: The recent events in Japan.' Brian Smiley, June 3rd, 2000, noon.

After viewing the archives, I've found two things: One, the gloves I found last night belong to one of the creatures, a cat that walks on two legs. And two, when the kids were abducted, one of the adults called the kids Tai and Kari. Using this information, and my hacking skills, I hacked into the schools records and found out where they live. I will head up there after I get some fresh air."

As Brian left the van, he saw an outdoor display at a toy store, which had two strange, but identical, toys.

"Two pink heads with ears? Children here have weird taste. It would make a good souvenir though."

He picked up the toy and turned it over to find a price tag, but found something else instead:

"What the…?" He said as he pulled the strange object from the toy to find…

"Another weird necklace, with the same symbol as the one I found last night, but with a blue background, and hand held device, just like the one I found last night!"

Just then, Brian asked the owner of the shop, an old man, how much the toy was. While waiting, Brian picked up the other toy.

"This one feels weird. Almost as if, it was made of skin."

Just then a thought had popped into his head:

"Wait a minute, this is one of the creatures from the news! But, if no one remembers what happened, then why is there two stuff toys based on this little thing?"

Just then, the old man popped up and told him the price:

"23.00 Yen young man." The old man sad.

"I'll take these two!" Brian said.

As Brian was about to leave, he just remembered that the old man might know where these toys have come from.

"Excuse me sir, but where…" But, the outdoor display was gone and in place of the toy store was a vacant lot.

"What's going on?"

Next Time: Where did those toys come from? Did the old man have anything to do with this? Find out next time as Phenomenon: Digidestened continues.


	3. The Meeting

****

Phenomenon: Digidestened Part 3

By

Digifan3:16

Disclaimer: After all this time… I still don't own anything having to do with Digimon. But on the up side, this is up and I still own Brian Smiley.

"Video Journal #2, continued. I am now out side Tai and Kari's apartment, hoping to talk to them. I highly doubt it, but it couldn't hurt to give it the old' college try."

After Brian knocked on the door, a frantic woman answered.

"You're here? Great!" She said, sounding like she's in a hurry.

"What? Wait!" But before Brian can say anything else, the woman grabbed his arm and pulled him into the apartment. She then, in a hurry, gave him several things:

"Here's the phone book…" She said.

"But…" Brian said, but she continued.

"…the number of the hospital…"

"But…"

"…the number for the police…"

"But…"

"…and where we're staying. Our son should be home from soccer in a few minutes. Now if you excuse me, we have a plane to catch. MOVE IT HONNEY, WE'RE RUNNING LATE!" She said. And with that, she and her husband left. A few seconds after they left, Brian had a look of disbelief and dropped all the stuff the woman gave her in shock. Just then, a little eight-year-old girl appeared from the bedroom.

"Hi. My name's Kari." She said. "Are you the babysitter?"

"It looks that way." Brian said, but then he just remembered why he came to the apartment in the first place. "Did you say that your name was Kari?"

"Yes." She said.

"Then maybe you can help me out with something."

A few minutes later…

"So, what do you do again?" Kari asked.

"I go around the world investigating paranormal events. I record anything I think is important to the case that I'm on and I interview people that I think are also important."

"Am I one of those people?" She asked.

"I think so. Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered.

Next time: Will the interview with Kari give Brian more answers, or more questions? Find out as Phenomenon: Digidestened continues.


	4. The Interview

Phenomenon: Digidestened Pt. 4

By

Digifan3:16

I would like to apologize to my readers. The reason the first three parts of Phenomenon were so short is because I don't have any patience. I want to get parts posted ASAP so you can read them, but I always think that if I waited too long, then I wouldn't have as many readers that I want. But, with this part, that'll all change. I'll re-release the first three parts soon, but as MiSTings. I hope you can accept my apology.

NOTE: If I spell any of the Digidestened's last names wrong, it is because I don't know how to spell some Japanese names. And, to make it less confusing, this story happened 1 summer after the Digidestened returned from fighting the Dark Masters, meaning the Digidestened were a year younger when they started. I know I should have said that sooner, but I just realized that I wrote it taking place one summer after the ending of season 1. It wouldn't make sense if they were the same age for one year.

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, then you would see this on Fox. But I don't. They belong to Bandi, Fox, Saban, and Toie (or however you spell it).

"Brian Smiley, video journal #2 continued. I think I may have found someone who might help me with my search. She maybe one of the kids I'm looking for."

Brian pans the camera to a brown hair, 8-year-old girl.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Hkari Kaiamaya, age 8." Kari answered (Note: Unless stated otherwise, Brian will be the one asking the questions, and Kari will answer).

"How was your summer last year?"

"At first lousy, but then it got better."

"Why?"

"I was supposed to go to summer camp with my big brother, Tai, but I got sick and I couldn't go. A few days latter, I got better, but the camp ended early."

"Why was that?"

"It was…. Uh… I don't remember."

"We'll get back to that latter. Did anything strange happen anytime before, during, or after you were sick?"

"Well, after I felt better, I started to have these weird dreams involving a talking cat that turned into an angel and a boy around my age. It was a wonder full dream."

"I'm not going to get anything else out of her," Brian thought. "Who ever made everyone forget everything did a good job. But, that wasn't a dream she had. This interview helped me a lot."

Brian turns off the tape and pulls out a bag.

"Thank you Kari. This interview helped me out a lot." Brian said. "I've got a gift for you."

"Oh, I can't accept gifts from strangers." Kari said. But something was nagging at her to look in his bag.

"Something tells me your curious to take a look at what's in here." He said

"How did you know?" She asked.

"You're a kid, kid are curious. You can take a look." He said.

Kari looked around his bag to see what she could find, and she found a necklace with a sun in it and a pink background. She looked at the necklace, it looked familiar, but she didn't know why. She then took out a hand held device and, just like the necklace, it looked familiar. Brian noticed this, and thought that she might be remembering. But then she took out the yellow gloves with claws and started to feel faint.

"Gato..monnn…" Kari said weekly.

"Kari!" Brian said just as soon as she fainted, but he caught her just in time.

"Kari! Kari!" He shouted, but she didn't wake up.

Just then, a brown hair boy with goggles walked in and saw what Brian was doing, but didn't see why Kari fainted.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" He shouted. But before Brian can say anything, the young man hit him in the jaw. Then he went to his sister, and tried to wake her up.

"Kari, its me, Tai, wake up!" Tai shouted, but it was to no avail.

"What happened to my sister?" He asked.

"I don't know," Brian replied. "She saw these weird claws from my bag and then fainted."

"What?" Tai said. Then, Tai dug through the bag, as if something told him to, and he pulled out the pink head with ears and started to feel faint.

"Korra…mon." Tai said before he fainted.

"What's going on?" Brian said. But then, a blinding light appeared, then he heard a voice.

"Tai!"

"Who said that?" Brian said as he opened his eyes. Then he let out a big yell:

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Next time: What caused Tai and Kari to faint? And who is in the room with them? Find out as Phenomenon: Digidestened continues.


End file.
